Silicon carbide (SiC) has excellent physical properties exhibiting 3 times the band gap, approximately 10 times the breakdown field strength, and approximately 3 times the thermal conductivity compared to silicon (Si). Utilizing these properties of SiC allows a semiconductor device having excellent low-loss and high temperature operation to be realized.
A semiconductor device in which such SiC is used may also be considered for a configuration that has embedded transistors of different conductivity types (for example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)).
Improvement in different switching characteristics is important in a semiconductor device that uses SiC.